


You're My Beautiful Bonfire Heart (From the other perspective)

by AthenaKyle



Series: Beautiful Hearts and Bonfire Sparks [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, FitzSimmons BrOTP, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaKyle/pseuds/AthenaKyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion to You're My Beautiful Bonfire Heart, told from the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Christmas

“Jemma, hurry up!” Fitz pulled his best friend along as they weaved through the crowds of shoppers doing some last minute Christmas shopping at the world famous Harrods’ department store. “We’re going to miss the 6 o’clock train and then we’re going to be late for dinner, and you know how much Grandfather abhors tardiness!”

Fitz stopped when he realized that Jemma hadn’t moved, she stood, still as a statue, just staring off into the distance. Stalking back over to her, he waved his hand in front of her face, “Hello, earth to Jemma.”

Shaking from her revelry the brilliant Brit blushed, and shook her head, “I’m sorry Fitz,” her eyes never strayed from whatever she was looking at. “What was that you were saying?” she turned to face her best friend.

Fitz followed her line of sight and chuckled, “Why Jemma Elaine Simmons, were you just mentally undressing that Ken Doll chap?” he nodded in the direction of the talk, dark and handsome man who was standing in the middle of the floor, taking in all of the beautiful Christmas decorations with a childlike wonder.

Jemma sputtered, clearly flustered as her cheeks reddened further, “Absolutely not!”

Fitz inspected her face and smiled wickedly, “You were!” he exclaimed, “You were absolutely checking out tall, dark and broody.”

“Fitz!” she squealed, smacking him with her shopping bags.

“Go over and say hello.” He pushed her forward, but she remained rooted to the spot.

“I can’t do that!” she exclaimed, a bit louder than she intended as several people looked in their direction.

“Consider this a dare, Sims.” He stared at he with all seriousness, “Do this and I’ll help you prank James when we get back to SciOps.”

Jemma’s eyes widened, “Really?” the thought of pranking the reigning trickster of SciOps was too much for Jemma to pass up, “Deal.”

“Give me your bags,” Fitz took her shopping from her, “Now I need to see some real interaction between you too, more than just an excuse me.”

Jemma nodded as she took a deep breath before heading over to the handsome man.

Bumping into him she was surprised at how solid he was, it was like running into a wall.

She looked up at him and was nearly rendered speechless, his eyes were mesmerizing pools of chocolate, “I’m terribly sorry,” her voice was breathless as she lost herself in his gaze, “I should have been paying attention to where I was going.”

His eyes warmed to a golden toffee color as they roamed her face, taking in her features. Jemma felt like a prized piece of art, some beautiful masterpiece as his eyes seemed to devour every freckle and every inch of her face, committing her features to memory.

“Beautiful.” He whispered reverently.

Normally she would wilt under such an intense gaze, and genuine compliment, but feeling emboldened she stood her ground and returned the favor.

His face was immaculate, she was sure he could have modeled for any number of high fashion designers had he not had this rough around the edges charm that clearly said he was the quintessential man’s man.

Sharp cheekbones, defined jaw, he was a sculptors dream, and here he was, gazing at her as if she were the prize.

The hustle and bustle of last minute shoppers faded away and the only thing Jemma could see was him, the beautiful man before her, the only thing she could hear was her heart beating wildly in her chest.

The moment seemed to last forever yet end to soon.

“Jemma hurry up!” Fitz’s voice broke through their little bubble, shattering the moment.

Giggling in embarrassment, she felt her nose scrunch and she didn’t need a mirror to know that he cheeks were flushed pink. “Happy Christmas.” She went up on her tiptoes, (because good gracious he was tall!) and planted a lingering kiss to his cheek, her lashes fluttering with his.

She stepped back, and gazed upon his face once more, his eyes shut, an expression of serenity gracing his features.

She wanted to stay, wanted to introduce herself properly, but she felt it might ruin the magic of the moment, so instead she slipped away, blending in with the crowd as she hurried to catch up with Fitz, who was staring at her with a mixture of pride and amazement.

“Well done you,” he nudged her as they stepped out into the frosty Christmas Eve air.

Scrunching her nose she nudged him back, “Oh shut up.”


	2. Agent Simmons, meet Agent Ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something drawing Jemma to fieldwork, something that she couldn’t explain that drew her to life outside of a lab. Fate had something planned for Jemma even if she didn't believe in it.

Jemma Elaine Simmons bit her lip nervously as the nameless S.H.I.E.L.D agent dropped her and Fitz off at the cargo hold of the impressive aircraft that she and her best friend Leo Fitz would now be calling home.

The enormity of the jet with the large S.H.I.E.L.D. logo emblazoned on the side was a bit intimidating and nearly made her want to turn around and go back to straight back to her safe little lab at the HUB.

Although she was young she was more qualified than several scientist twice her age. She had two PhD’s in fields most people couldn’t eve pronounce, and had graduated (along with Fitz) from the S.H.I.E.L.D 3 years early, something no one had done before.

At the Academy her classmates had called her Hermione, as she had quickly proven to be the brightest scientist of her class, the fact that she was from Britain and had brown hair and brown eyes only compounded that fact.

Fitz wasn’t thrilled at the thought of going into the field, and he had sided with Professor Vaughn, when the elder man told her that going into the field would be a mistake.

As much as Jemma had admired and trusted Professor Vaughn’s input, there was no stopping her. There was something drawing Jemma to fieldwork, something that she couldn’t explain that drew her to life outside of a lab.

When Phil Coulson came calling, Jemma had jumped at the chance to work with the legendary agent, and had promptly signed Fitz up as well. She couldn’t imagine going anywhere without him as he had, over the years, turned into the brother she never had.

Jemma had met Agent Coulson a few times before, when she was a part of the team that had monitored the reanimation of Captain America, she supposed that’s the main reason Coulson picked her, because of her connection to Steve Rogers, with whom she still had contact with.

“I can’t believe the bloody bastard isn’t even going to help us with our bags.” Fitz grumbled as the unnamed agent had simply dumped their bags on the floor and driven off.

Jemma giggled as she watched Fitz struggle with the boxes, shoving the night-night gun aside so he can walk without tripping.

Rushing up the ramp to help, she picks up her own bags, shoving the night-night gun aside much to Fitz’ horror.

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Watch it, that’s the night-night gun” he exclaims as he rushes back down the cargo hold to her, worried about his precious baby.

“Well it’s on my stuff and it doesn’t work and there’s no way we’re calling it the night-night gun.” She followed him into the impressive lab, and it was impressive, not just because it was in a plane, but because it was amazing. Better than any labs she’d been in while at the Academy.

Their bickering would have continued if it hadn’t been for the sound of something dropping. Turning to face the noise she was a bit surprised at the handsome man that stood before her.

She scrunched her nose, knowing she’d seen his face before, but not quite able to place where from.

He spoke and Jemma knew she had heard his voice before, in a different setting, a softer more intimate tone.

Shaking it off as Fitz set out to destroy the Agent’s “brand new model” coms she grabbed a swab so they could set him up with the real state of the art tech.

Shoving the swab into his mouth, she smiled, clearly catching him off guard as she swirled the cotton around, taking a little longer than necessary as she was a little distracted by the depth in his eyes.

“Are you excited to be coming on our journey into mystery?” she questioned as she gently released his face.

“It’s like Christmas.” He stated, teeth clenched, eliciting another nose scrunch from her.

Jemma turned away and the memory hit her like an electric shock.

_Harrods, Christmas, 4 years ago._

She blushed, determined not to turn around until he left. She wasn’t sure he remembered her, after all it had been some time ago and someone like him probably had lots of encounters with nameless women, he was a living Adonis after all.

Although, he had mentioned Christmas; she felt her lips curve into a smile of their own accord, perhaps he did remember after all.


	3. Operation: BioSpecialist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mind was swirling with the implications of meeting the girl from Harrods here, on the plane, and apparently part of his new S.H.I.E.L.D team, what were the odds?!

Ward left the lab when Coulson rolled up in a vintage red corvette, whose name was apparently Lola.

Fitz, or was it Simmons? Whatever, the scientist that wasn’t Jemma had laughed at the name, but Ward found it rather fitting, it really was a beautiful car, and Lola seemed to fit it perfectly.

Following Coulson upstairs he struggled to concentrate on what his senior officer was saying.

His mind was swirling with the implications of meeting the girl from Harrods here, on the plane, and apparently part of his new S.H.I.E.L.D team, what were the odds?!

“Hey did you hear the one about the guy that’s afraid of flying?”

_Oh shit, what’s he talking about?!_

“I’ve done a night jump into a drop under heavy fire, I can handle it sir.” He responded automatically, hoping Coulson wouldn’t catch on that he hadn’t been paying attention.

“It was a joke,” Coulson stared at him incredulously, “I’m not going to tell it now.”

Grant was saved from an awkward moment by the presence of someone new.

_Holy shit, is that the-_

After the introductions were made (if you could call them that) and he was left to his own devices, he took a look around the plane.

It really was impressive, the interior was very much like a hotel suite, decked out with more amenities than necessary, but the creature comforts were a welcomed change to what he was used to.

Looking around he noticed the petite scientist at the back of the cabin. She jumped in shock as she realized his eyes had landed on her before blushing furiously and scurried away.

Chuckling to himself he picked out a bunk and flopped gracelessly onto the bed.

His mystery girl from his day off 4 years ago was here, on the plane, part of S.H.I.E.L.D and part of his team. Staring up at the ceiling he was transported back to that day, and he was glad to see that she hadn’t lost that cheerful joy or wide-eyed naivety.

She had grown maybe an inch, but she was still dwarfed by him, she was so tiny and petite it was hard to believe that she had been able to reach his cheek, much less kiss it.

He rubbed his cheek, still able to feel a ghost impression of her lips, as they lingered there, far longer than what was proper, and smiled, this would prove to be an interesting experience.

 

A few weeks later and Skye noticed that something was off with her S.O. sure they were in an awkward place after her betrayal, but she had apologized to everyone so if he still had issues, well then that was his problem.

However, she didn’t think that his recent annoyance had much to do with her. She noticed that wherever Jemma went, Ward’s eyes would follow. What further intrigued the hacker was that Jemma’s eyes would linger to Ward when she thought no one was looking.

It was an interesting development indeed, one that Fitz seemed to pick up on as well, seeing as Skye overheard him teasing Jemma about her crush on Ward.

The consultant made a mental note to team up with Fitz to get the Biochemist and Specialist alone together, preferably somewhere with cameras so she and Fitz could monitor their interaction.

Watching Fitz roll his eyes at Jemma, Skye made up her mind, once they figured out what was making people float after they died, she would recruit Fitz for operation BioSpecialist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> I'm not exactly thrilled with the way this chapter turned out, but if I nitpick at it anymore I'll end up deleting it all...


End file.
